Time Undone
by Cis100
Summary: When Dark Wizards break into the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries and attempt to rewrite history at the critical moment of the English Reformation. Hermione Granger, an Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries, is tasked with stopping them and protecting the future. However, will the legendary charm of King Henry VII unravel her resolve? Harry Potter-Tudors Crossover.


**Title: Time Undone**

**Parings: Hermione Granger/Henry VIII, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (implied-past), Henry VIII/Anne Boleyn (past), Henry VIII/Catherine of Aragon (past). **

**Warnings:**** cursing, violence, citrus (implicit and later on… **_**possibly**_** explicit sex), death, abuse.**

**Full Summary: When Dark Wizards break into the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries and attempt to rewrite history at the critical moment of the English Reformation. Hermione Granger, Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries is tasked with stopping them. Will the legendary charm of King Henry VII unravel it? Harry Potter-Tudors Crossover.**

**Notes: I'm taking a shot at this because this plot has been nagging me for days now. I want to state here, first and foremost, that the real historical figures in this story are going to be based on their fictionalized portrayals in the Tudors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**July 5****th****, 2003 **

**The Department of Mysteries – The Time Room**

Head Auror Harry Potter was angry.

No – he was _pissed_.

The Department of Mysteries was the only department in the entire Ministry in which he and his boss, Richard Lyman, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't have final authority over in terms of security. It was the _only_ Department that didn't answer to the DMLE. Today, that proved to be a mistake, because he was sure that if he were in charge of security for the place, a group of radicals would never have been allowed to penetrate that far into the security perimeter. They sure as hell would not have been allowed to get into the Time Room – that place was supposed to be the most heavily guarded room in the Magical World. Time was a flippant thing, and one had to be very careful when messing with it – because if enough damage was done, then the very fabric of reality could unravel. Any alternations and time would be rewritten, certain people could be "unborn" and the havoc that could be wrought by one colossal mistake could end with the destruction of the world.

The Unspeakables, for all of their fearsome and mysterious reputation, were fools at heart and nothing like the Unspeakables of the old days, during and before Voldemort. Back then, the issue of security around the Department of Mysteries was paramount and they would only allow the security of the Department to be comprised over their cold, dead bodies.

Today, with the threat of Voldemort gone and only minor, Dark Wizards still operating, they genuinely thought that they could lower their guard to a degree. It was incomprehensible to think that this had happened, but it had and now they needed to pick up the mess. Harry hoped though that Minister Shacklebolt would allow him to do it – the Unspeakables had proven themselves incompetent, both to guard things and to interrogate prisoners.

"They knew our schedule, they knew everything, they caught us off guard and we couldn't stop them," Harry turned his head at the sound of the old woman reporting her story to Ron, he wasn't sure that Ron knew this, but before the explosion, that old woman was thirty years old. Looking back to the giant crater that once belonged to the Time Turners, the general consensus amongst the Aurors and Unspeakables was that the destruction of the Time Turners affected every living thing in the room – and in her case, it aged her about thirty years.

"And what were you doing with them?" Ron asked – and Harry nodded to himself.

Yes, that was the key.

That was the key to why this group of terrorists did this.

The only question now was where they were and what they were going to do there?

"We were synching them," The woman explained and Harry felt instant pity for her, she suddenly had her life cut in half and there was no magic to reverse it, "The Time Turners require periodic synching to the current temporal conditions – it happens on a monthly basis and it takes days to do it. We have to adjust them to every year of history that's passed."

Harry snapped his head back to her, "I thought that they didn't go back that far?"

"They don't, but if we do not adjust them to fit the ever growing passage of time, terrible things occur," Harry noticed the expression on her face, and he knew that she was deathly serious. It made Harry completely frozen with fear inside. "We've always theorized that if a single Time Turner was destroyed during its synching period – depending on whatever year it was at, then someone could, in theory, go to that year, whatever year it happened to be."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Did you manage to salvage any of the Time Turners?"

"Just one," The woman said, her shaky hand pulling a long compass on a gold chain out of her pocket and holding it up close to her eyes. The effect had aged her heavily, so it gave Harry no surprise that her nervous system was in shock and that her eyesight was deteriorating. "It will have to be cleaned – but it seems we can still determine the year."

"And if we somehow replicated the effect, could we go to the same year?" Harry asked.

The woman nodded, "Most definitely, but getting there is not the problem."

Harry knew what the problems were – and they were ones that would be deal breakers if it were any other situation. The problems were located in three areas, the year that they went back to, what they were attempting to do and who they were coming into contact with. He really needed to know what year they were going to and what they were attempting to do in that time. When that was discovered, then, and only then, would a plan be formulated that would result in the apprehension of the criminals, the oblivation of all that they had come into contact with, and, if possible, the restoration and salvation of the flow of time itself.

"And how would one go about in returning to the present?" Harry asked her, his eyes drifting towards one of the unconscious man that wasn't taken by the temporal detonation.

He was alive and well, that much was good – that much was something that they could all be grateful for. From there, they could determine where they were going and what they were doing, he needed to be preserved for as long as possible, and he needed to be talk.

At her silence, once again, Harry knew what she was thinking.

Eloise Mintumble.

One hundred four years ago, the Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, in a bid to experiment with Time Travel, became stuck in year 1402. After five days of attempting to retrieve her, they did so, but with the unforeseen consequence of her aging. Pulling her through the timeline had caused her to age five hundred years – she died quite painfully.

Did this group of terrorists know that?

"Theoretically," Harry wanted to roll his eyes, if they were ever going to get anything done, then they would stop having to deal with hypotheticals. "If the process was performed in the time that these men went to and if the builder went about in synching the Time Turner to this time period, it could work. However, the design for Time Turners wasn't even completed until 1530 – the first one wasn't built until 1536 – and no other method was-…"

Harry cut her off, "So what you're saying is that if these men went back to a time before 1530, depending on how long of a time span it is, they'll have to wait. You are essentially suggesting that I have to tell someone that they have two choices: to stay in that time period until the Time Turner is invented, and that could be hundreds of years for all I know, or they'll have to stop these men, and be forcibly pulled back through the time stream, almost certainly dying in the process. Is that what you are trying to telling me madam?"

"Yes," She nodded gravely. "It's either that, or we risk the very time that we live in being rewritten – I certainly don't think that these men are going there for historical study. Auror Potter, it is imperative that these men be stopped before they rewrite history and everything we know is lost. Whoever is sent has to understand that there is a very good chance that we might not be able to get them back – not without killing them anyway…"

Harry heard her unsaid speech without needing to hear her say it.

The woman was essentially saying that they were caught between a rock and a hard place, either they were going to send someone back to the past, or they risked the destruction of everything else. Harry didn't want to have to make that choice. He didn't want to tell someone that there was the very real possibility that they might never see their family or loved ones ever again. He didn't want to tell them that there was the very real possibility that their families, as they know them, would cease to exist, he couldn't ask anyone to-…

"I'll do it," A voice rang out from the entrance in room and all three of them turned to the doorway to find Hermione Granger there, looking completely shell shocked. Harry knew that she had been listening to the entire conversation and he knew that she'd come to that decision before the woman had finished her explanation. Hermione was one of those people who valued history to the letter and wouldn't stand for it being disassembled at someone's whim. Harry was one of those people too – but he was slightly less fanatical about it.

Ron shook his head, "You sure as hell won't!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Harry almost smiled at the look of outrage in them, almost, he was more inclined to agree with Ron on this matter, "Yes I will, I will do it Ronald because no one in the Auror Department knows how to deal with Time Turners, or enough about history to fit in. No offence Harry, but to simply let anyone do it would be irresponsible. I will be going to whatever time they've gone to and I will repair the damage."

Hermione was the only Unspeakable that Harry trusted, the only redeeming one in the whole bunch. She worked in Hall of Prophecy and studied the Veil of Death in her primary functions in the Department, from what he was told anyway, but she started out in the Time Room, constructing Time Turners and studying what made them tick. The half of him that was the Head Auror knew that if there was anyone with a flair for history, as well as the mechanics of this Temporal Magic – it was her. No one that he knew of would be more suited to this task then her, but Hermione was his best friend, he'd known her since they were children and to know that he'd could condemn her to a life like that wouldn't be something that he could live with. He could live with the radical alternations of history.

"I agree with Ron," I told her, my gaze stony, unmoving. "Your life is here and if you do this, there is the overwhelming chance that you will not be able to return to the present."

Hermione was quiet, as anyone would be in this situation.

"I know," She replied as she let her eyes fall to the ground, "But they must be stopped."

"And they will be, but first let's find out what their plan is," Harry told her, indicating to the man sitting propped on the wall, being attended to by nurses. "Once we know what they're up to, we can formulate a plan and act – do not make this decision lightly, alright?"

However, Harry had no intention of letting Hermione do this.

At least not without a method of getting her back alive.

* * *

><p>"Let me state this again," Harry told the man as he circled the table. The Minister, as well as the Director had charged him with the interrogation of this man, by any means necessary and by all means available to Auror Office. "You and your friends are meddling with the very fabric of time – under the law that makes you persona-non-grata. It means that you do not exist, it means that you lost your rights the moment you broke into the Department of Mysteries. That means that I'm legally entitled to use any method to get you to talk to me."<p>

The man hadn't said a word since he was resuscitated – but Harry could sense that it wasn't something born out of being captured, if he was understanding what his senses were telling him, then he would say that the man was smug. That filled Harry with an irritation that was endless and as much as he wanted to pull the man over the table and choke him, he couldn't afford to. He needed to coax the man out of his shell and get him to reveal the source of his smugness. Whatever their plans were, they needed to be known, right now.

"You seem confident that we are going to lose, why?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because you are not going to lose your men just to stop us," The man replied while setting his hands down on the table, a grin slowly spreading out on his face. "When you finally find a way to stop us, it'll be too late – we'll have already won – face it Potter, you have lost."

"Where are they going, what are they doing?" Harry's voice dropped an octave in anger.

The only reason that Harry didn't curse the man was from the knock at the door.

They had found something.

* * *

><p>"1536," Hermione reported and though Harry wasn't much of an English History expert, he couldn't help but feel nauseous at the serious tone she was using. "They destroyed the Time Turners when they were synched to the year 1536 – that's where they're at. Presuming that they're still in England – I have a very strong feeling as to what they're trying to do there."<p>

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Back then, England was in the middle of the English Reformation, when Henry VIII was splitting from the Catholic Church," She explained to him as she slipped the Time Turner into her pocket. "Though King Henry eventually prevailed, there was a rebellion amongst his people to overthrow him and bring the country back under the control of the Pope. If they had won and had overthrown the King, they would have installed the King's daughter from his first marriage, Mary, or as you may know her, Bloody Mary, on the throne and life, at least as Muggles, Muggle-borns know it, wouldn't exist at all."

The Head Auror blinked, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, his mind was at a standstill. Hermione, on the other hand, looked as if she had come upon a great epiphany and as much as he didn't want to be rude, he really had no time to indulge her on this.

"And?" Harry asked.

"_And_, according to our records, there was an element of wizard backing in the Pilgrimage of Grace, as the rebels called it," Hermione explained and for a moment, the pieces started to fall into place. "The very strange thing about it was that yesterday, none of our records suggested that this had happened. As far as I knew, it has never been this way."

"When Eloise Mintumble had her accident, Time was affected then as well, could this be one of the effects?" Harry asked and then opened his mouth again to speak as an important after thought occurred to him. "For that matter, I'm fairly sure that if we were to support a Muggle uprising, we could easily topple governments – look what Grindelwald did in Germany, Italy and Spain – have our records changed to suggest that they made an att-…"

Hermione nodded excitedly and stuck out the parchment in her hand to give to Harry, and when he looked down to it, his lips quirked in amusement. Hermione's handwriting was normally impeccable, but it appeared that in her haste to document the changes to the timeline, her handwriting had turned into something akin to his. Despite the seriousness of this situation, it was very amusing to see Hermione practically vibrating with excitement.

"If you know historical Witches and Wizards, you'll be aware that Anne Boleyn was indeed a witch, she was King Henry's second wife and mother to Elizabeth I. Yesterday, as history went, they accused her of incest, adultery, high treason and witchcraft," She said as a smile came over her face. "As it turns out, that last one was entirely true, though they had no way of knowing it – because from the moment that she started coming to Royal Courts, she repressed her magical powers and never used them again. In the original time line, Anne was convicted of high treason and beheaded at the tower of London on the 19th of May, 1536 and the Pilgrimage of Grace began in October of that very same year, however…"

Harry watched as she pointed to the second line, "In this new series of events, the Rebellion, thanks to Wizarding help, began in January of that year, and eventually, again with Wizard help – they arrived in the capital and attempted to assassinate the King and replace him with Mary. Now, as history states, at least from the Muggle perspective, Queen Anne was killed by the Rebellion and as a result of the death of his wife and his unborn child, Henry slaughtered them all. However the real story is that Anne was the one who defended Henry – and the court. She dueled the three Wizards that had come to execute Henry with the assistance of the other Wizards in court. However, she took a stray curse to her chest and the resulting stress caused her to miscarry, and the miscarriage, combined with the rapid blood loss brought on by the curse, killed her. The Wizards placed powerful memory charms on all but two of the witnesses at White Hall – they implanted the false memory that history now records as fact and urged the Wizengamot to put down the Wizarding involvement in the rebellion. That's where things get very, very strange in this situation."

At this point, Harry's mind was already overloading, yes – he supposed that in a way, this was interesting, but he had never been patient, "No stranger than three Wizard assassins breaking into the palace, and seeing your wife duel those strange men with a magic stick?"

"No," Hermione snorted in amusement. "According to History, yesterday, we did not officially start having contact with the muggle leadership until the seventeen hundreds. However, when I went to look through potential changes in history, the first Minister of Magic met with King Henry VIII in the spring of 1536 – and discussed with him their plans to take down the magical support behind the rebellion. Henry agreed to allow their forces within his, but the resulting revelation behind Anne Boleyn's heritage caused Thomas Cromwell to advocate that Princess Elizabeth, Anne and Henry's daughter, should be forever expelled from Court and London. She died in 1538 from tuberculosis while she was in exile."

"Are you saying that Queen Elizabeth I, in this new time, is dead?" Harry asked.

"I think I just answered that you idiot! But that's not the strange part, the strange part is that history hasn't seemed to change in the later years, in 1538 – it says that she dies, but records beyond that say that she isn't dead!" Hermione exclaimed at the top of her lungs and he felt the headache start. Oh yes, he was going straighten the Unspeakables out.

Harry hated dealing with time.

"You're saying that the result of her death has not hit us yet?" Harry asked.

"I don't know why it hasn't happened yet, but I'm betting the more time that we spend here going on about it, the more time will change, until we reach something critical," She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "In this timeline, Henry always marries Jane Seymour and she always gives birth to King Edward VI. But he dies at fifteen Harry! And then Bloody Mary comes to the throne and violently drags England back to Catholicism. She is going to die as well! And then Elizabeth is _supposed_ to come to the throne. If she's not there to sit on the throne, within the next few hours, or even days – then we're going to see such a destabilization in this time period that everything we know will no longer exist. In 1558, the Spanish invade England to try and overthrow Elizabeth – but with Edward, Mary and Elizabeth dead, one of two things is going to happen. Either the Spanish are going to invade England, conquer it and install their own family on the throne, which will have disastrous consequences for not just us, but for the whole world – or, they'll install Mary Stuart on the throne, _with Spanish backing_, and it'll still be epically disastrous for us all."

She could be speaking gibberish for all Harry knew, so he would have to trust her views.

She snatched the parchment back and pointed at the door, "Give him Veritaserum, and find out what he knows, _now_! Wasting time formulating a strategy will be inconsequential_ if the chronological tangent that we are now living in is destroyed_! While you are interrogating him, I'll be preparing to go back in time. Someone has to do it, and _it is going to be me_!"

Harry clenched his fists in anger.

She had him over a barrel.

She was right.

"Fine," Harry growled and turned on his heels to go fetch the truth serum.

* * *

><p>An hour later, when Harry emerged from the interrogation room, sweaty, tired and very stoic, Hermione knew from Harry's expression alone that she was right. It filled with her a dread that she had not felt since the war and in all honesty, the task of making sure that <em>bloody<em> Henry VIII's children survived seemed a daunting task. If Elizabeth died, the repercussions would not only be felt in non-magic history, but in magical history as well.

The protestant people of England would not be content to be ruled by Spanish Catholics, nor would they be content with Mary Stuart, a devout Catholic. Hermione could see it now, all of the bloodshed that marked Bloody Mary's time as Queen of England would be amplified to an enormous scale if Elizabeth wasn't there to take over. There would be an unending Civil War, and maybe not even that, because she knew that the Spanish would intervene on behalf of whomever ruled after Mary died. It was true that the magical world of that time, and of the period of this hypothetical war would entail, might not be _directly_ affected, but the chaos in the Muggle world would undoubtedly reach them. Hermione didn't want to think of the damage that would occur if the magical world was exposed in that time period.

Closing the potions case, Hermione waved her wand over it and sealed it – placing magical protections over the potions inside from being shattered and broken. Was it unethical to use a potion in a time in which it hadn't been created yet? Perhaps, but fixing the timeline took precedent over everything. Elizabeth needed to survive – that was her top priority there.

She was bringing the potions for two purposes.

The first was to cure Elizabeth of her Tuberculosis, if she ever contracted it.

The second was something that she was doing on her own – something that she wouldn't be telling her superiors, or Harry, about. She wouldn't immediately give Anne Boleyn the potion that would stabilize her pregnancy and prevent miscarriage – but there was always the possibility that Elizabeth might die from something else, something that she couldn't prevent. If that happened, she would give the potion to Anne and that way, the baby that she gave birth to, the son, would survive – and with the magical protections, live to adulthood. Would it be cruel to let the child die if Elizabeth lived? Oh yes, it would be.

To preserve history though, she needed to make that hard choice.

The further implications of letting Anne miscarry Henry's son were not something she wanted to dwell on. Hermione knew that if Anne did miscarry, the King would move onto Jane Seymour, while condemning his wife to death and attempting to find his heir there.

Hermione couldn't think afford to think about it in great detail.

Because if she did, she'd give the potion to Anne at once – she couldn't possibly stand up to the knowledge that if she didn't, Anne Boleyn was as good as dead either way.

When Harry emerged from the interrogation room an hour later, sweaty, tired and very angry, Hermione knew what he had done. In the years since the war, and in the years since Harry had become Head of the Auror Office – he'd developed an attitude that drove him to get results, by any means necessary. When confined within the boundaries of the law, he obeyed them, but when those boundaries were removed, such as with this man, Harry slipped into another element. It was an element, Hermione knew, that kept him up at night and plagued his conscious – but Hermione also knew that in the end, Harry knew he'd did what was necessary. Situations like this were ones where morals _had_ to be pulled back.

Still, she knew that Harry _hated_ what he could become in his darkest moments.

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked him.

Harry nodded, "When I penetrated his mind – it filled in the holes that he had in his story when I administered the Veritaserum. In short, this group is going to commandeer the leadership of the Rebellion against the King, accelerate it and attempt to overthrow him in favor Mary Tudor. When the King is dead, they will place the Imperious Curse on Mary – and use her to establish their control over the Muggle world. When that phase is done, they'll start bringing in more… _likeminded_ Wizards to bolster their ranks. The ultimate goal is to establish total Wizarding domination over England – and when they're strong enough, they will start moving onto the continent, not even hiding anymore. Is it possible to do it?"

"It really depends," Hermione replied, fighting past her own astonishment at such a bold and conventionally farfetched plan. "You said it yourself Harry, if we ever chose to do that, in any time, we would almost assuredly win. In that time however, if they gathered _enough _strength, an army of Wizards against an army of sixteenth century soldiers is a foregone conclusion. Harry, if they gather enough supporters, they could easily conquer _the world_."

And it was true.

Short of a _nuclear weapon_, there was nothing that the Muggles had that could possibly defeat us in a war like conflict – but this was in the modern day. In the 16th century, with the right manpower, total domination of the world was possible. What did that have that could possibly stop a ground of Wizards, much less modern ones? Cannons? That could be easily remedied. Would they use Bullets? For a firearm to even be powerful enough to even attempt to kill a Wizard, they would need to resemble firearms today, and in the time period they were in, they were at least three hundred years away from that. No, if these men did manage to succeed in their plan, they could conquer the world and enslave the non-magic population. Hermione had thought that society had moved past this blood purity nonsense.

She was wrong.

"I was afraid of that," Harry grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "Then my task has expanded to keep Mary Tudor safe."

"Or you could just assure that Anne Boleyn has a son," Harry interjected in the tone that he fell in when working, the one of the boss. "The only reason that I'm saying this is because I fear that the timeline is too distorted now to fix to its original order of historical events. Use your best judgment Hermione – you're the expert on the mechanics of time, I am not."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted as Harry and Hermione arrived in the Time Room.<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to pull the corset up, anything to hide the cleavage of her breasts. She didn't know exactly where she was going to arrive at, she knew it would be in England – due to the location of the Time Turner, but all of her colleagues agreed that the location would be a mystery. For all she knew, she could fall out of the time stream into a river, or, in the worst case scenario, she could appear directly in King Henry's court. That's why she had to put on this torture device before leaving for 1536, if she happened to arrive in a place that was most inconvenient, she wouldn't have to worry about hiding and changing. She would be able to move about freely without attracting eyes.

Still, she had packed and shrunk some more comfortable clothes – to wear in private.

"Yes Ronald, I can't believe I'm wearing this either," Hermione wryly replied as she shifted through her bag to make sure that she had everything that she needed for this journey. A few books when she found herself plagued by boredom, her potions case – a copy of the ingredients needed to brew more potions, the spare clothes she had packed, and of course there were the letters.

She had written them quickly, but they were heartfelt and they were long.

Two to her parents.

Two to Ron and Harry.

Quashing the shaking that was happening in her hand at the thought of never seeing them again, she grabbed the letters from her back and turned back towards Harry. He knew what she was thinking, he knew that she was racked with fear at this moment and before he had the chance to ask her again if she wanted to do this, she shoved the letters at him.

"Incase… incase I'm not able to return, for whatever reason," She began gently, holding up a finger from her freehand to silence him. "I want you to promise me that you'll give these letters to my parents yourself, the other two are for you two. Give me your word on this…"

Hermione knew that she would need him to swear on it – if she was unable to return, she knew that he wouldn't stop until he managed to retrieve her. If the worst happened and she wasn't able to return, she didn't want to be forcibly retrieved, she did not want to suffer the same fate as Madam Mintumble. By making my promise, on his word, that he would give those letters to her parents, she was also making my promise that if she wasn't able to return, that he wouldn't go looking for her. If worst came to worst, as much as it would destroy her, Hermione was prepare to live in that time, rather than die attempting to return to her present time. In the letter, she explained that if she was successful in fixing history, yet unable to return, then she would want to be left there then suffer a horrific death.

"My word," Harry softly whispered to her after a moment, with a nod of the head.

"Good," Hermione nodded with a sad smile.


End file.
